


Firm Hand

by Merfilly



Category: Thundarr the Barbarian - Fandom
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel tells Thundarr 'no'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firm Hand

"No."

Thundarr had to stare at Ariel, as if she had suddenly become a stranger. Behind her, Ookla looked just as surprised, but not necessarily unhappy.

"By the Lord of Light, Ariel..."

"I said 'no'. You just faced Gemini. We just scraped through. I'm exhausted. Ookla is tired and hurt. You, if you'd notice, have injuries that still need cleaned! We are NOT leaving this camp today. Probably not tomorrow."

"But we have to..."

"No, we don't. Not yet. So sit down, be quiet, and learn there's more to life than barging around fixing people's lives!"

Not a one of them was unsurprised when Thundarr actually did. Ariel just filed it away as a reason to be more firm in the future.


End file.
